1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature electrical connectors for shielded cables for use in electronic control units or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional electrical connector of this type, wherein a front portion of an outer sheath g of a shielded cable a is removed to separate a shield braid b from a signal line c. The shield braid b and the signal line c are connected to respective contact terminals e and f of a connector proper d.
In the above conventional electrical connector, however, it is necessary to separately connect the shield braid b and the signal line c to the respective contact terminals e and f by insulation displacement, for example, making the streamlining and automation of the wiring operation difficult. In addition, the signal line c is stripped of the shield braid b near the connector proper d so that there is little or no shield effect near the connector proper d. Moreover, there is a demand for a miniature electrical contact having a narrow shield jacket.